Triwizard tournament
by gryffinclaw556
Summary: Harry discovers that Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard tournament, but will everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Please Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this fanfic.**

**Harry Potter was just waking up as Ron Weasley slammed into him and knocked his glasses off the bedside table. **

"**Well done Ron." Harry said sarcastically, "**_**reparo"**_** tapping the broken glasses with his wand he magically mended them. **

**Ever since Harry had come to Hogwarts his life had been better: not just because of the fame or his friends. There was one of his friends he was particularly fond of. That was Hermione Granger.**

**When Harry had got dressed he went down to the great hall for breakfast with Ron. Hermione was already down there and was nervously twiddling her thumbs. **

"**Hermione what's up?" Ron asked.**

"**I can't believe you two have forgotten ALREADY!" she said.**

"**Oh yeah, it's our assembly and we're going to have a surprise." Harry told Ron.**

"**Hermione thinks its some kind of test they've planned."**

"**Don't be stupid Hermione!" said Ron, "They're not going to make us do tests when we've not revised or anything."**

"**Yes I suppose you're right Ron, I don't know what I was thinking I was-" **

"**Panicking as usual." Harry finished for her. At that moment the food appeared and they all ate. When the food disappeared, Dumbledore, the headmaster stood up. "Students of Hogwarts!" he said "Today is a special day. Today Hogwarts has a great honour. We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" there was silence in the hall and then everyone started yelling and cheering so loud harry covered his ears. He looked round and saw Hermione was doing the same. She rolled her eyes at him then pointed at Ron, who was standing on the table along with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, two of Harry's fellow Gryffindors. When the roar died down Dumbledore spoke again. "In two days time there will be guests arriving at the school. They are Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, the other major schools of witchcraft and wizardry. I wish for all our students here to be courteous and friendly to them. If any duelling goes on between anyone here and anyone from the other schools then they should expect severe punishment. This has been agreed between the head teachers from the other schools." Suddenly a firework went off and exploded near the teachers table. Everyone laughed. They all knew who had set off the firework. There was no doubt about it that it was Ron's older brothers, Fred and George Weasley. They let off more and more and eventually started chucking them for people to let off themselves. Dumbledore just about managed to make himself heard, "SCHOOL DISMISSED!" he yelled and there was a stampede towards the door with fireworks going off left right and centre. That night there was such a commotion in the Gryffindor common room that Professor McGonagall tried to stop it but couldn't so they were let off lessons the next day.**

**Harry was tired and by the time the two days were up he was not bothered about if they actually came or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triwizard Tournament chapter 2**

**As Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak, he felt a bit nervous. One, because of what he was about to do, and two, because in the morning the two other schools, Durmstrang and Beuxbatons, would be arriving and there would be a huge feast in their honour. He was just about to step through the portrait hole when it opened and Hermione came through.**

**She walked right into him and gasped, "Harry!"**

**He pulled off the cloak and said, "Sorry Hermione, I was just going out, where were you?"**

"**Oh I was practicing my disillusionment charms." She said. "Where were you going?"**

"**I was looking for you actually." Harry replied, blushing as he said it.**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**Well, I needed to tell you something. Come on."**

**As Hermione slipped under the cloak, harry felt her brush past him and he then lead her through the portrait hole. When they got to the room of requirement, they went in and took off the cloak. He put it down on the floor and shut the doors. When he turned around Hermione was stood in the middle of the room. He went over to her and put his arms round her. He traced the outline of her hips. Her body tensed then relaxed as she turned to face him. "Harry…" she said, and he drew her towards him and kissed her. **

**He didn't know how long they spent there but when they finally left he said, "Ron mustn't know about this he loves you as well." She nodded and they both went back to their dormitories. **

**In the morning harry went down to breakfast with Hermione. Ron was already there and looked at them both before moving up to make room on the bench. Just then the doors opened and the two schools came in. they were the complete opposites of each other. Durmstrang was dark and brooding, Beuxbatons were light and carefree. Hermione whispered to him, "Will you meet me in the room of requirement tonight again?"**

"**Of course" he answered.**

**The goblet of fire was uncovered in that assembly and the names were entered. The champions would be selected on the Friday.**

**That night Harry and Hermione met again. Harry drew her close and felt her shiver as he ran his hands down her waist. He smiled to himself. He ran his hands through her hair and turned her round to kiss her.**

**Ron noticed something the next morning and exploded at harry calling him a gaylord and a git, he said he never wanted to talk to Harry again.**

**That Friday the champions were selected. They were fleur Delacour, Viktor Crum, Cedric Diggory and Ronald Weasley.**

**RONALD WEASLEY?!**

**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! Harry thought.**

"**Oh well" said Hermione. "There's still three weeks until the first challenge.**


End file.
